BlueBird
by French LiberTea
Summary: What if Dick Grayson had a twin sister? What if she was the one to survive the fall. Reverse bat Family. Roy and Wally will be there too along with birdflash
1. Chapter 1

"Mami, tati, uite uite. A se vedea, am făcut mai bine decât Dickie!" (Mommy, Daddy, Look Look. See I did better than Dickie!) Five year-old Bluebell Grayson exclaimed jumping up and down up top the trapeze with her parents and twin brother Dick Grayson.

"NU!" (No!) Dick yelled,from the other side of the trapeze.

"Un-Uh" Blue shouted back.

"You are both great" Mary Grayson stated sensing a fight starting between the twins, "Now let's get down and get ready for the show. And Bluebird, remember we are in Gotham this week so we have to speak english."

"Otay," Blue responded dejected, "Race you to the trailer Dickie!" she shouted and ran down the trapeze and to the back of the tent laughing. She stopped when he heard voices from behind the curtain. When see she looked she saw a man walking away from Pop Harley saying,"You don't scare me Zucco" to which the man just laughed.

That's when Blue stepped out of the shadows. "Pop Harley who was dat?"

"Noone to worry about Sweet P, now run along and get ready for the show tonight."

"Otay Pop Harley." and with that she ran off.

"Haha cā the bate-"(haha I'm beating you-) Dick yelled before he ran into a large man with black hair and blue eyes who was with his four sons.

"Oopsies sowwy Mr?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne, you must be one of the performers." Bruce said while helping the boy up.

That's when Blue ran over. "Dickie! Esti bine" (Dickie! Are you okay!) she asked, " Who are tou? Are tou here to see the show?"the twins asked together.

"Tt- yes you imbeciles of course we are here to see the show or else we wouldn't be here now would we."

"Oh, sowwy we di-" Dick tried to say before Blue cut him off.

"Well excuse me Mister Poop-Meanie-Head.I don't know what the word Imba-imbu-imba"

"Imbecile?" Terry offered while Tim and Jason tried to hold back their laughs.

"Yeah that- I don't know what it means but you said it in a mean way and you can't be mean that's just not nice! OTAY!" the long ebony hair girl shouted.

"Tt" was all Damian said.

"Ha you got showed up by a three year old circus freak!" Jason laughed until Brice hit him upside the head and Blue started tearing up.

"Humph, well if I'm a circus freak then you are a city freak!" Blue yelled while Dick ran off to their approaching parents.

"Bluebell be nice. Sorry about our daughter she-"

"It's quite alright I presume, she was just sticking up for herself and her brother after two of my sons we very rude to them."

"Aww cool you're the flying Graysons so that mean your Bluebell and your Richard!" Tim claimed excited.

"Hey Tati, Blue said the most words in english in a row!" Dick exclaimed in realization.

"Good job my little Sparrow, now lets gets ready for the show. NIce to meet you and your sons enjoy the show." Mary Grayson said before leaving.

"Yea the show will be one to rememe- rema- re tine minte" (remember) Blue said with excitement, if only she knew what the future held for her during this show.

" Grăbiţi-vă Blue" (Hurry up Blue)Dick yelled from a few feet away.

"Venire"(Coming) she yelled back, "Bye bye," she waved to the Waynes before running of to join her brother.

"The show is about to start you ready my little birds" Mary Grayson asked.

"Is there a reason why this costume has to be so colorful?" Dick asked

"Because when I see you up there Richard, you make me think of a little Robin. And Blue my little Sparrow" Mary Grayson responded

"Ugh. A Robin and Sparrow? Like the birds? You do realize kids are age get teased for nicknames like those right?"

"Well I like them Mamica" Blue countered

"If you want we could call you the flying squirrel twins" John Grayson shot back.

"Squirrels are soo cute"

"I think I'll stick with the bird."

"Then let the show go on" John Grayson said before heading for the trapeze with his family following behind.

"Mama something doesn't feel right." Blue said a very worried.

"What do you mean Sweet P" Mary asked thinking she might be sick.

"Like something bad is going to happen"

"Yea me too" Dick added feeling the same, " I saw a man working on the ropes earlier but i had never seen him before"

"He was probably just a new worker now let's get ready we go on in 1 minute" John Grayson stated trying to calm the twins nerves.

Soon it was the middle of the show and time for the twins to jump. First was Dick with a quadruple flip. Then on the way back Blue was about to jump when she heard the bolts shake looking up she saw they were loose.

"DICK!" She screamed while reaching out. She grabbed his hand, then it all happened in slow motion, as she tried to pull him up onto the platform with her she wasn't strong enough and he realized that so he let go before she was able to fall to.

"DICK!" she screamed once again as his body land on top of their father.

Blue started to sway feeling light headed and dizzy, that's when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked down and saw Mr. Wayne along with the older rude son checking her family for signs of life.

"He still has a pulse, but it weak!" she heard the younger Wayne exclaim. That's when she was turned around and was looking at the oldest Wayne son.

"Hey don't look down, it's okay I am here to help you, my name is Terry. Just don't look down we are slowly going to climb down I promise I won't drop you." he said in a strong but gentle voice. He carried her with a strong arm around her and the other used to climb them both down. Once the got to the ground the reality of it all hit her like a truck and she broke down crying.

"Shh, there there, I know what it's like to lose your parents, it won't ever stop hurting but the pain will get easier trust me." he whispered into her ear while rubbing her back. She just clung onto him for dear life until Pop Haley walked over and picked her up. "Shh shh, there there Bluebird, it will be okay, Dickie is going to go to the hospital. There they are going to help him." he whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"R-really?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes little Sparrow." he whispered back when a woman with blonde hair, a black blouse and pencil skirt walked over.

"Excuse me sir, I am going to have to take the girl. My name is Rose Smith, I am her new social security worker." the lady said while trying to pry Blue form Pop Haley, which only caused her to let out a pain filled scream that could rival Black Canary's

"I don't care who you are Blue is going to stay here with us she is part of our family!" he hissed back at the woman.

"I am sorry sir but are you her legal guardian?"

"No but-"

"Then i will have to take her as you can see the circus is not the proper place for a child to grow up." And with that said she snatched Blue from Pop Harley's arms, and carried her back to her car. A moment later a few of the circus people came back with her stuffed elephant peanut and a small suitcase full of clothes for her and bid her goodbye.

On the way to wherever they were going, Blue honestly didn't care anymore she had seen her parents and possibly her brother murdered in front of her and torn away from the only family she had ever known, all she could think was that this was just a nightmare and she would wake up any minute now in the bed she shared with her parents and brothers in their trailer. That thought went out the window when the lady slapped her hard across the face and telling her to stop her crying because it was her fault they all died since she didn't do anything to try and save them.

'She's right,' Blue thought to herself, 'I could of at least saved Dick but I wasn't able to, instead he saved me by letting go."

A few minutes later with that same thought floating through her head they pulled up into a detention center.


	2. A New Family?

On the way to wherever they were going, Blue honestly didn't care anymore she had seen her parents and possibly her brother murdered in front of her and torn away from the only family she had ever known, all she could think was that this was just a nightmare and she would wake up any minute now in the bed she shared with her parents and brother in their trailer. That thought went out the window when the lady slapped her hard across the face and telling her to stop her crying because it was her fault they all died since she didn't do anything to try and save them.

'She's right,' Blue thought to herself, 'I could of at least saved Dick but I wasn't able to, instead he saved me by letting go."

A few minutes later with that same thought floating through her head they pulled up into a detention center.

A few weeks later

Bruce Wayne sat at the dining room table along with his sons with the special treat of eating breakfast together. Jason and Terry were fighting over the last pancake, while Tim and Damian were trying to figure out the best way to catch Poison Ivy and stop her new formula. Bruce reading the Gotham Times when his eyes fell fell upon an article about a certain little girl.

"Car now" he growled.

"Father what is the meaning of this" Damian asked, to which Bruce returned with a glare.

Once they were all in the car Bruce drove like a madman to the opposite side of Gotham. When the batclan reached their destination an unsettling feeling arose in the car.

"Father what are we doing here. Are we finally getting rid of Todd and Drake?" Damian asked hopefully but not showing it in his voice.

"HEY! If we're gettin' rid of anyone it would be you!" Jason exclaimed.

"If we were getting rid of anyone do you really think we would be in front of a GIRL'S Juvenile Detention Center" Terry pointed out before a fight could start.

"Do you remember when we went to the circus a few weeks ago?" Bruce cut off, "Well the little girl you met Bluebell Grayson, after her parents were murdered she was sent here since the orphanages are full."

"How could they she is only like what 3?" Tim wondered out loud.

Bruce said nothing in response and got out of the car with his sons following behind.

"GRAYSON!" the guard yelled into the room, "Someone is here to see you. Hurry up and get to the lobby. NOW!"

Blue ran out of the room and to the lobby as fast as she could not wanting to upset the guards. Again.

When she finally reached the lobby she didn't she the guard around the corner and ran into her. Falling on her back she looked up and was grabbed by the arm and was painfully brought to eye level with the guard.

"Now you ungrateful little brat," the guard started bringing up her free hand, "This will be last time you pull a stunt like that."

Bluebell closed her eyes and turned away waiting to be hit. When it never came she looked up and saw a man with black hair and blue eyes, holding the guards arm.

"Put. Her. Down. Now." The man growled and the guard dropped her. "We will be leaving now."

" Are you sure, there are other girls here too, she is just some gypsy, probably steal any valuables you have the second she gets a chance." the guard tried to reason.

"I am sure, she has done no crime, so if you will excuse me I will be taking her home with me now." Wayne responded after signing the release papers. He then walked over to Bluebell and said, "Hi Bluebell, I am Bruce Wayne, but you can call me Bruce. These are my sons, Terry, Damian, Tim, and Jason. And this is our butler Alfred although he is more like a friend. You are going to come home with us, okay?"

Bluebell only responded with the nod of a her head.

"Hey when we get back home we can have some cookies Alfred made, he makes the best!" Jason exclaimed. Bluebell nodded with a slight smile and followed the rest back to the car. Once they got in the car Bluebell stared out of the window, her mind wandering off. Once they pulled into the manor and Terry helped Bluebell out, her eyes widening at the sight of the manor. Terry, Bruce, and Tim noticing this, all had an amused look on their faces.

"Come on Bluebell Alfred made COOKIES!" Jason exclaimed pulling Bluebell into the kitchen. Alfred followed while holding what little belongings Bluebell had.

Later that night as the Waynes came back from their night time activities, a scream that shook the earth was heard throughout the manor. Bruce rushed upstairs and into the room the scream came from. He threw the door open and saw the girl thrashing around on the bed speaking in Romanian. He rushed to her side and held her as she slowly woke up.

"I-I'm sorry Mr...Bruce I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you." Bluebell said almost fearfully.

The detective picking this up responded soothingly, "It's ok Bluebell, you didn't wake me up I just finished some work, do you want to came and sleep with me tonight?"

Bluebell nodded slightly and was carried into Bruce's room down the hall. PAssing Terry in the Hall Bruce quickly explained what had happened and for him not to worry. Once in the room he sat her on the bed and quickly changed into pajamas.

"Bluebell, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer this truthfully, at the center, did they hit you?" Bruce asked quietly. Bluebell nodded her head looking down, tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay paige I promise none of are going to hurt you." Bruce took her into his arms turning off the lights and laying down, running hand through her hair until they were both asleep.

Two Months later

Bluebell hadn't had a nightmare in a few weeks so it was a surprise that she woke up in tears one night. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she went to Bruce's Room. When she reached the she knocked lightly, after not getting a response she poked her head in, seeing that no one was in the room, feeling slightly panicked she ran to Terry's, Tim's, and Jason's rooms and finding no one. She walked down stairs and into Bruce's study, where she found no one. She started to panic. Trying to calm herself down, she forced herself to focus on something else, she noticed the Grandfather clock was set to the wrong time, after checking the time on the computer she fixed it. The clock slid up the wall revealing a set of stairs. Being a true five old she walked down the stairs. WHen she reached the bottom she looked around seeing a giant Penny and dinosaur. She ran over to the dinosaur when she heard the rumble of an engine. Scared and thinking quickly, she hid behind the giant penny. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and a deep voice saying, "You can come out now."

Slowly moving from her hiding spot she saw the Bat-clan. Looking up in awe she failed to notice Batman stepping forward until he was right in front of her kneeling on one knee. He then grabbed her and pulled her forward and pulled down his cowl.

"Cool" Blue breathed out as her brothers all took off their masks. "Can I help too?" She asked looking up with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, Bluebird, but you are too young and untrained." Bruce said gently.

"Maybe when you're older Blue, besides we can't both be Robin." Jason pointed out trying to avoid the eyes that could get Bluebell whatever she wants without even trying. 'God, she's only been here for a few months and already has them all wrapped around her finger, if she wanted to she would be Robin and I would no longer -' Jason thought before Blue interrupted his thoughts. "Otay." she said with a little frown.

"Bluebell now that you know there are going to be a few rules, you can't come down here without one of us, you can't tell anyone, who we are and absolutely no driving the batmobile." Bruce said.

"That last one was Jason's fault after decided to take it out for a joyride and crashed into the tree." Tim told her, both were laughing.

"Don't worry Blue, one night soon I will take you out and let you drive, Okay?" JAson whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle, "But shhh."

"Shhhh" Blue responded while holding a finger up to her mouth. " I promise." Blue said finally turning back to Bruce.

Sorry I haven't updated but her it is. :)


	3. Visits

"Blue, you ready?" Terry yelled from the bottom steps.

"Yeah" Blue responded quietly from next to him holding her stuffed elephant, Popcorn, close to her.

'She's learning stealth quickly' He thought.

"What's wrong babybat?" Terry asked ending down and pulling her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to lift her chin up.

"I'm scared. What if he never wakes up? What if he does and he's mad at me because I couldn't save him? What-What if h-he-he..." Blue started unable to finish due to the tears falling down her face.

"Shhhh, don't worry he will be okay and won't be mad at you, he chose to let go so you wouldn't fall too." Terry said, trying to reassure her, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Blue waited a minute, pulling all of her thoughts together before responding, "I'll go" very silently.

Terry grabbed Blue's hand and led her outside to the car. 'What am I going to do you with you Blue? I wish you would just tell me what's going on in that head of yours!' He thought to himself on the way to the hospital.

Once inside the nurse led them down the hallway to where Blue's brother was lying on the bed. Terry took a few steps back to where he was leaning in the door frame to give his little sister some privacy.

"Mister Wayne?" The nurse called, " May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he responded before turning to his little sister, " I'll be right outside if you need me Blue."

"Bine." (Okay) she responded.

"Me. Maybe," the nurse started once outside the room and out of ear shot of Blue, "Richard, he's well, he's not going to make it he will not wake up from his comatose state, he is bearly surviving only because of the life support is he still breathing, we've already had a few problems with him."

"What kind of problems?" Terry asked skeptically.

"You see Mister Wayne, he's having heart failures and we've had to restart his heart twice already this week!"

"I understand and thank for everything I will talk to my father when he gets home tonight and he will contact the hospital by tomorrow."

"Thank you Mister Wayne." She said before walking away.

Taking a deep breath Terry walked back into the room as Blue was finishing talking to her brother.

"La revedere, Dickie, îmi pare foarte rău." (Goodbye, Dickie, I'm really sorry.) she said, tears streaming down her face, before she turned to Terry.

"Ready?" He asked.

She just nodded her response and walked over to him. He bent down and wiped the tears from her face and picking her up.

"It's okay babybat,it's ok." He whispered in her ear, before leaving the hospital.


	4. Jokes

"Hey, Babybat. I'm home! Wanna hear a joke?" Jason asked as he walked through the door.

At the sound of her brother's voice Blue slid down the banister to greet him.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Why did the Chicken cross the road?" Jason asked as Terry, Tim, and Damian entered the room they were in.

"Really Jay you're going to tell her the oldest joke in the book?" Terry reprimanded.

"Tt. Todd I for once agree with McGinnis." Damian stated before pulling Blue closer to him.

"Grayson, would you like to hear the best joke ever?" Damian asked.

"Uhm sure… but what happened to the chicken? Does it have to be a chicken that crosses the road? Can a rooster cross the road? Or a baby chicken? Or duck? Or a turkey? Or a robin? Or a -" Blue started to ramble before Damian interrupted.

"Tt. You imbecile the birds do not matter. Knock Knock." Damian stated while knocking on the door behind him.

"Ohh who is it?" Blue asked excitedly before moving to open the door. Before she could open the door Tim lifted her off the floor.

"Dami, that joke is almost as bad as Jason's!"

"Hey!" Jason and Damian managed to shout in unision.

"No, offence Babybird." Tim said to Jason before turning his attention back to Blue, "Wanna hear the joke?"

"Sure but what about the chicken?" Blue asked.

"Forget the chicken." Tim stated before telling her the joke, "A wife-hater is attending the burial of his wife, who has just died. When someone asks, 'Who is it that rests in peace here?', he answers, 'Me, now that I'm rid of her!' "

"I don't get it!" Blue huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really Tim? That's the best you can do she's five!" Jason huffed, frustrated.

"Don't worry Babybat. Hey look over there!" Terry exclaimed.

"Oh is it the chicken? Or is it the duck? Or is it the robin? Or is it turkey?" Blue asked with almost too much enthusiasm, as she searched everywhere for the birds.

"Nope. Sorry Babybat that's the joke." Terry sheepishly let her know.

"Terry, that was one of the worst jokes ever!" Jason exclaimed as Bruce walked through the door.

"Tati!" Blue yelled while trying to squirm out of Tim's hold. Bruce reached over, kissed her forehead, took her from Tim and threw her up into the air.

"Young Masters and Mistress, dinner is ready." Alfred stated simply before the boys and Blue stamped into the dining room.

 **Later that Night**

"Tati?" Blue called as she walked into Bruce's study with her pajamas on.

"Yes Blue?" Bruce asked before looking at his daughter. He got up from his chair. Then walked to his daughter and saw a tear slip from her eye. He picked her up and gently set her on his hip. "What's wrong Bluebird?" He spoke in a concerned voice.

"Jason, Dami, Terry, and Tim were telling me jokes but I don't get any of them!"

"What were they?" Bruce asked gently rocking her back and forth. "And what part don't you get?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road. Was it only a chicken? Or could it be a turkey? Or a cute little baby duck? Maybe even a little robin? Who was knock knocking at the door? What was over there when Terry told me to look over there? And what's a wife hater and why was he happy when his wife died?" Blue asked.

Bruce took a minute before he got his story together.

"Well you see Blue the chicken was crossing the road to get to the other side which had his friends Mr. Turkey, Mr. Baby Duck, and Mr. Robin. They then came and knocked on the door to ask for some of Alfred's cookies. They then went over there," Bruce pointed in the direction of the windows which were in facing the forest, " to play hide-n-seek!"

"Oh!" Blue exclaimed before asking, "What's a wife hater and why was he happy when the wife died?"

"There is no such thing as a wife hater so that means no one was happy when the wife died. Got it BabyBat?"

"Yeah" Blue said before she yawned loudly.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Bruce whispered while carrying her up the stairs. Once they reached her bedroom, Bruce pulled back the blanket and tucked her in. After handing her Popcorn, the stuffed elephant.

"Good night Blue, I love you." Bruce said kissing her forehead.

"G'Night Tati. Te iubesc." Blue said tiredly (I love you)

Bruce smiled closing the door, and started his trek down stairs. In which, he started his night job with his boys.


	5. Story Prompts

**Title; English Lessons**

 **Blue POV**

I was bored. Bruce was at work, the boys were at school, and Alfred was cleaning. I would go swing on the chandeliers but Alfred caught me doing that earlier. Now I'm in trouble. Alfred said I have to sit in the corner and look at the wall for as long as he says. I'm not allowed to move, talk, play, or do anything fun. It's been hours I'm sure. I look and check the clock, it's only been ten minutes! I sigh loudly and dramatically fall onto my back and stare at the ceiling when Alfred walks in.

"Mistress Bluebell I said you must sit in the corner and think about what you have done." Alfred scolded me as I quickly sat up and crossed my arms. I huffed and glared at the wall. Maybe if I glare hard enough I'll be able to develop heat vision, or make my bat-glare scarier. Tim and Terry say it's cute. Cute is not good for when fighting criminals.

I started thinking of all the games I could play with my brothers when they get home. Hopefully I'll be able to get Damian to play too. It's unlikely though he always goes into the cave to train. I don't think he likes me very much I wonder why.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the front door.

 **Title; Parents**

I woke up in the middle night having to go to the bathroom. I crawled out of bed, grabbed Peanut and ran own the hall to the bathroom. After I finished I ran back to bed. After a few minutes of laying there I got bored, so i got up to see if my brothers and Tati had gotten back from their nightly activities. I walked out into the hall and saw Jason's room light on. I walked in and saw jason sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face. I silently crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Jay?" I asked him my voice shaking from the shock of seeing Jason cry. Jason never cried not even when he was exposed to Scarecrow's fear toxin.

"Jay?" I repeated when he didn't answer me, "are you okay? Whats wrong."

He just looked at me tears streaming down his face. I pulled him into a tight hug and he buried his head in my neck.

"S-she's gone." he cried out, "she-she's really gone."

In that very moment I realized why he was crying, today was the day his mom died.

"Tell me about her?" I asked. Jason never liked to talk about his mom, or his life before Bruce.

"She wasn't the best mom like yours or Terry's. But she wasn't as bad as Tim or Damians."

"What was she like?"

 **Title; Meetings**

"Who are you?" I asked peeking from behind Bruce's legs.

Bruce was talking to two tall blonde men, I think he said their names were Queen and Allen.

"I'm Wally! And that's Roy, you must be Blue, unless you're Jason, but I doubt that because Jason is a boy name. You're not a boy you're a girl. My Aunt Iris is a girl too. So is my teacher Mrs. Coulter, and my principal...OW!" the younger redhead, Wally, said(rambled) until the older red head hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Wally. I'm Roy and apparently I have to watch you two while our mentors go out and take care of 'business. And since I'm the oldest I'm in charge." Roy said crossing his arms. He reminded me of Jason, he's nice but scary.

"Now don't be mean Roy. Blue is new we should let her be in charge!"

"West...you're an idiot." Roy growled out. I could tell he was getting irritated.

'Messing with him tonight will be fun. I wonder where they keep their candy…' I thought to myself.

 **Title; TBD**

 **Damian's POV.**

When I got to the cave I could smell blood. It was thick and smelled like there was a lot. I started wondering where it came from when Jason screamed. I rushed up the steps to meet the rest of my family half way through, except for Blue, and saw Alfred knocked out on the steps.

"Tim search the manor for Blue, Damian you search the cave." Bruce instructed while he and Terry carried Alfred over to the medical table.

 **(time skip)**

I found Blue lying in a large pool of blood that surrounded her. She looked half dead. Obviously someone had attacked the cave.

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here's some stories I have started comment on which ones you like best and those will be the ones I write and post first. Or if you want you can give me a prompt or idea. Or you can do both, give me an idea and pick which of the stories I have started you like best. And if you like more than one story or have more than one idea tell me. Even if the idea is how you think one of the stories should go. Have great lives and thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and shared this story.**


	6. Update

**Hey Guys, sorry this isn't a real chapter. This is an update though. Just to let you guys know I'm editing the story, the chapters are going to be mostly the same, only two big differences there. First, I combined new family part one and two into one chapter. Next I changed Paige's name, she is now Bluebell Grayson. Next, I'm changing the Story Title to BlueBird. I'm mostly making these changes because of the person that copied my story, its bugged me for a while and I've gotten a few pms from people claiming that I stole the story instead of the other way around. Lastly, I've changed my username to French LiberTea. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me and followed, favorited, and commented. Also, if y'all wouldn't mind picking a story prompt from the previous chapter. That would be a big help in allowing me to update faster. Thanks, Love y'all.**


	7. Meetings

**Meetings**

I was eating breakfast with Bruce the boys were at school because it was Friday and today was their late day. Terry has football, Damian has wrestling, Tim had chess club and Jason had detention. Again. I was thinking to myself of ways to get Bruce to stay home and play with me. Alfred was fun, sometimes, but most of the time he's cleaning or grocery shopping. I help him sometimes...but cleaning is hard in such a big mansion and boring, I don't know how he does it.

"Bruce?" I asked turning to him.

He hummed in response as he continued to read the newspaper, not paying me much attention.

"Brrruuuccceee." I whined making him set down the paper.

"Yes Bluebell?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed, "what is it?"

I winced looking down at my plate, "Nevermind." I mumbled as I moved the syrup around on my plate slowly.

"I'm sorry Blue, I just-"

 _ **RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!**_

I jumped as the doorbell rang out loudly interpreting Bruce.

 _ **RING RING RING RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG RING RING RING**_

I looked at Bruce curiously as he sighed, shaking his head and got up to go to the door. I followed behind him curious of who it was. No one ever comes to the manor except for reporters and the commissioner. When we reached the door Alfred was already there letting two blonde men, one with a beard and one without, into the Manor. Two younger boys followed behind them, one hyperactive redhead who was looking at everything and rambling about something to the other, a moody looking blonde. I quickly hid behind Bruce's legs as he greeted the two men. Knowing I was there he shot me a quick smile and placed a comforting hand on my head as he talked to the two men.

"Hello , , how are you two fine gentlemen today?" he said using his 'Bruce-Wayne-the-party-goer-and-playboy' voice.

"Drop the act Wayne there's no reporters around." One of the men said.

"Yeah Brucie, we all friends here, right?" the other with a blonde beard asked, "Where's your newest brat anyways? That's the whole reason we're here and you know it."

I flinched hearing him refer to me, hoping that Bruce wouldn't give up my hiding spot.

"She's around here somewhere." He told them waving them off, I let out a small sigh of relief.

The three continued to talk and the two strange men seemed nice, I was about to introduce myself , mostly because of the look Alfred was sending me, when I heard the other two boys, remembering they were there.

"Stop it West!" The blonde responded holding the redheads, (West?), wrist.

"But Rrrrooooyyyyy," he whined, "are you sure you're not a robot? Like how could you be sure unless I find your switches and buttons." He said with a smile on his face as he stared rapidly poking the blonde, (Roy?), everywhere and anywhere while the blonde tried to grab his other wrist quickly growing angerier.

I giggled quietly until the blonde grabbed the redheads other wrist and twisted both back causing the redhead to cry out and me to crackle loudly. Both of the boys and the men stopped what they were doing to try and find where it came from.

"Come on Wayne, tell us where she is." the man with a blonde beard pleaded.

"Who are you?" I asked peeking from behind Bruce's legs startling the two men and the redheaded boy.

"Hi! I'm Wally!" the redhead, Wally, greeted appearing next to me quite suddenly, scaring me and making me latch on to Bruce's pant leg, before he lifted me up seeing I was frightened. However the redhead didn't seem to notice my shock and continued, "And that's Roy, you must be Bluebell, unless you're Jason, but I doubt that because Jason is a boy name. You're not a boy you're a girl. My Aunt Iris is a girl too. So is my teacher Mrs. Coulter, and my principal...OW!" the younger redhead, Wally, said(rambled) until the older red head hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Wally. I'm Roy and apparently I have to watch you two while 'the adults' go out and take care of 'business'. And since I'm the oldest I'm in charge." Roy said crossing his arms. He reminded me of Damian, he's nice but scary.

"Now don't be mean Roy. Bluebell is new we should let her be in charge!"

"West...you're an idiot." Roy growled out. I could tell he was getting irritated.

'Messing with him will be fun…' I thought to myself. I wiggled out of Bruce's hold, before giving up and crawling onto his shoulders before jumping off, doing a flip and landing perfectly. 'Bruce did say always make a dramatic entrance,' I thought smirking to myself seeing the shock on the two blonde men's faces.

"I'm Bluebell, but you can call me Blue." Introduced myself.

"Blue," Bruce said making me turn towards him, "This is Mr. Queen, and the is Mr. Allen." he introduced the two guestering to each as he said their name.

"Nice to meet ya kid." the one with a blond beard, "And you can call me Oliver or Ollie."  
"I'm Barry!" He said before he scooped me up and hugged me close squeezing me like a stuffed animal, "and you're just so cute! My wife would love you!" He exclaimed as he held me out and I giggled.

'This is too easy, now if I cause trouble the only one mad at me would be Alfred.' I thought to myself as , Barry, threw me in the air a few times and catching me before I decided to do a flip over his head and landing on the floor, smirking at his shocked face.

"Why don't you three go play in your room Blue? I need to talk to and for a while."

"Come on Bruce! You know you can call me Barry/Oliver." the two men exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay Bruce!" I chriped before turning to the other two, "come with me." I instructed as I skipped towards my room. The redhead matched my pace while the blonde lagged behind. Once we reached my room I opened the door to the large mostly blue room.

 _ **Wally's POV**_

Roy and I had followed behind Blue and soon entered her room. It was huge! On one side of the room was a queen sized bed filled with stuffed animals, it had a blue and black bedspread with a themed quilt that had seemed handmade, there were four birds; two doves, a robin and a sparrow all sitting together in a nest with a sunset background. Next to the bird scene were two flying squirrels leaping from a tree together with a dove on either side of the square each in their own tree. In the final square there was a tree branch with four smaller bats hanging upside down from a branch on either side of a larger bat who had a small sparrow under its wing. On top of the branch sat two cats, one all black with green eyes and a sliver collar and the other had a gray head, paws, and tail with a black body and blue eyes. The rest of the squares were filled with circus themed scenes; clowns, lions, tigers, elephants, jugglers, a circus tent, etc. or were colored black and blue. The walls were a painted mural of a circus scene; there were four silhouettes of a trapeze act, next to it was a ring leader, then some clowns juggling and a woman riding on top of an elephant while the lion tamer is having the lions jump through a hoop and a large audience in bleachers with people selling, peanuts, popcorn, and cotton candy. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with a window seat, there sat a stuffed elephant that seemed older than the other stuffed animals and dirtier. Next to the elephant were many papers with drawings on them, coloring books, pencils, and crayons. They sat on top of a blue cushion that had two matching blue and black pillows. On the wall adjacent to the window were two doors that were closed but had pictures of people and hand drawn pictures taped to it. In between the two doors was a large TV that had a case of movies and video games with almost every video game system in existence. Around the room were posters of a circus called Haly's Circus, each with a different act and a picture of said act. Overall the room was huge, it looked to be bigger than my whole apartment that I shared with my parents. I turned towards Roy eyes wide to see that he didn't seemed that impressed, probably because his room was just as big.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Blue asked grabbing my attention.

"What's with the circus theme?" I blurted out, "OW!" I moaned out when Roy with the back of my head

"I like the circus, you got a problem with that?" she responded her voice dropping at least two octaves.

"uhh...no...I was just wondering." I stuttered out completely freaked out by the kid.

Her face changed back to one of innocence and a bright smile on her face, "Good, now lets play a game what do you wanna play?"

I shot a glance at Roy who had a questioning look on his face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking, 'this kid is weird.' and I agreed completely.

"Let's play smash bros, if you have it." Roy suggested

"Yea, I have it!" Blue chirped running over to the TV turning on the Wii and placing a disc in. She handed each of us a controller, both were red while she took the blue one for herself. We selected our characters, I was Mario, Roy choose Donkey Kong, and Blue choose...Wii fit trainer?

"Why would you choose her? She has no special moves." I told her giving her a weird look.

"To make it fair for you two," She said innocently.

"That's cute kid, but pick a real character so we can play." Roy told her rolling his eyes.

"It is a real character, besides I play against the boys and Bruce all the times, and I can beat Terry, Tim, and Bruce. Me and Jay normally tie." She explained

"Look kid they probably let you two win to help self esteem or whatever."  
"They do not!" She argued back.

"Look kid just don't start cryin' when you lose horribly."

"You'll be the one crying." She mumbled

"Yeah, whatever kid, just hurry up and start the game."

Blue huffed and hit start, the game was going as expected; Roy in the lead with 98%. Me not to far behind with 76% and Blue far behind with 15%. The match soon ended with Roy as the victor.

"What did I tell you kid?"

"You won't win again" She huffed.

"Wanna bet?" Roy muttered.

"Yes, $300; same characters, same arena." She said holding her hand out to Roy.

"Kid I'm not going to bet you your allowance."

"Fine, $600, if you don't take it that means you know you can't beat me."

"Fine," Roy shook her hand, "You in West?"

I shook my head violently, I don't have that much money in my piggy bank, "I'll just watch." i told them .

"Suit yourself, start the game kid."

Blue didn't respond, she didn't even make a sound as she started the game, but the look in her eyes told me that she had something that neither of us would except. The first half of the game Roy had a 50% percent lead and a smirk grew on his face.

"Hope you weren't saving that money up for anything kid," He said.

Soon though Roy's smirk disappeared as Blue started in advance, he wasn't able to get a hit in. Soon the match ended and Blue won with 108% while Roy had 3%.

"Wha-how-What?!" Roy stuttered out clearly surprised. I was shocked too, glad I didn't bet on it.

"Hope you weren't saving your money for somethin', Harper." Blue said smirking.

"I-I...You cheated!" He cried

"Nu!" (No) She cried out. "Wanna play again? Double or nothing."

"No, you cheat, I'm not paying you." Roy said crossing his arms.

"You shook on it!" She cried out

"You cheated." He shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine don't pay me, I'll just go tell Oliver, he'll pay me!" She cried out as she dashed out the room. Roy not far behind yelling at her to come back. I followed behind to see what would happen.

 **Blue's POV**

I ran into Bruce's study fake tears running down my face as Roy and Wally ran close behind.

"Blue! What happened?" Bruce growled out glaring at the two boys in the doorway.

Internally smirking to myself when I saw both and glaring at the two.

"R-roy, H-he he sh-shook on it Bruce! And -he called me a cheater!" I hiccuped out.

"Blue you have to tell me what happened. And calm down I can't understand up through hiccups."  
I took a breath before starting again, "Roy played me in Smash Brothers and he bet me $600 that I couldn't beat him with Wii Trainer, he even shook on it. Then when I beat him, he called me a cheater and refused to pay me. But h-he shook on it Bruce!"

After I finished both and burst out laughing.

"Wait-wait, Roy you lost to a five year old girl, in SuperSmash, and she used Wii Trainer?" Mr. Queen asked between laughs.

Bruce smirked and wiped my tears off my face, "Thats what has up upset? How did you even get him to bet you?"

"I lost the first round." I told him my fake tears long forgotten.

"Oh goodness, what happened here?" Alfred asked from the doorway.

"Alfred!" I called out jumping off of Bruce and into his arms. He caught me with ease as I explained what happened, "make him pay me Alfie! Please?" I pleaded, Alfred had an amused look on his face as he turned to Roy, "Master Harper, it would only be the right, and gentlemanly thing to do."

"It's alright Al, I got the kid covered," said still chuckling as he reached into his wallet and gave me $800.

"But it was only $600." I told him looking at him innocently.

"I know but you outsmarted a nine year old, good job kid."

"Thanks !" I chirped.

"Call me Ollie or Oliver kid."  
"Ok Ollie, bit you have to call me Blue! I'm not a kid!" I huffed.

"Alright, Blue." He chuckled ruffling my hair, "Come on Roy we gotta go, Dinah is waiting for us. See you later Bruce."

"Yea we should probably go too," Mr. Allen said picking up Wally, "Bye Bruce, see you at the meeting in a few Blue."

"Bye , bye . Bye Wally, Bye Roy!" I said waving to the four as they left, all wain back except for Roy who looked moody and had his arms crossed.

An hour later the boys came home together. I ran down the stairs a greeted them by jumping into Terry's arms.

"Terry! Can you drive me somewhere please?" I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog eyes, "you guys can come too."

"Alright where do you want to go babybat?" Terry asked laughing lightly.

"I'll tell you in the car! Now hurry up let's go before…"

Bruce running down the stairs, interrupting me mid sentence, "Don't take her anywhere Terry!"

"Why not? Is she in trouble or something?"

"No she wants to go shopping and spend all of her money, that she should be saving."

"Come on Bruce, it's just her piggy bank, she doesn't have that much money in it. It's mostly quarters and pennies. Let the kid have a mini shopping spree if she wants." Terry said trying to reason with him

"Yea come on old man how much money could she have, probably no more than ten dollars." Jason said.

"More like $800!" I corrected him.

"Wha...how the hell did you get all that?" Jason questioned

"Master Jason," Alfred reprimanded appearing in the doorway. "And she won it in a bet against Master Harper."

"Yeah I bet him in Smash Brothers!" I exclaimed happily.

"You faked him out by losing the first round?" Dami asked

"And you used Wii Trainor?" Tim asked.

"And you egged him on didn't you?" Jason added

"I'm so proud of you Blue!" Terry exclaimed throwing me in the air and catching me making me giggle in glee.

"Wait the four of you taught her that?" Bruce asked seeming shocked while Alfred shook his head in amusement, a smile tugging at his lips.

"We sure did."

"Of course Father, how else would she have learned it? Besides it is an important and necessary skill."

"Why would a five year old need to know how to cheat people?" Bruce questioned as Terry handed me over to Tim and picked Jason up, he whispered something in his ear before he threw him at Bruce. Surprised Bruce barely caught him while the other three ran out of the house and too the car.

"Where to?" Terry asked me as he drove off the grounds.

"The zoo!"

"Why the zoo?" Til asked me

"To get an elephant duh!"

Tim and Terry laughed and agreed with it while Dami shook his head and rolled his eyes.

After a few hours we ended up back at the manor, turns out the zoo won't let you buy an elephant so instead Terry took me to get a toy from the toy story and ice cream. I got two bird plushies, one Robin one sparrow, and Funko plushies of Batman(Bruce), Robin(Jason) Red Robin(Tim), NightBird(Terry) and Talon(Dami). Once we returned home Brice was made and took the rest of my money saying I had to save it until I reached $1000. Oh well I guess have to make another bet with Roy. Or maybe Mister Queen, uhh I mean Ollie.

 **Hey Dudes and Dudettes, es ah me French LiberTea. How are y'all? Here's an update I tried to make it like uber-duber long because I made you guys wait so long. Sorry about that by the way. Anyways hope y'all enjoy your summer break. Unless you don't have one...then that sucks. Sorry. Anyways I am going to do some self-promotion here. Follow me on my Wattpad for other stories. I have a few non-fanfic that I would love to get more reads on. My username is MusicLyric03. Anyways leave a comment about what you would like to see happen next. And as always enjoy your day/week/moth/year/life. And wear your seatbelt! XOXO**


End file.
